


If You Enjoy Solitude

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS The Under-dwellers episode 1 sentence fiction. Children exchanged glances as the wide-eyed Sewer King stepped back.





	If You Enjoy Solitude

I never created Batman TAS.

Children exchanged glances as the wide-eyed Sewer King stepped back from one pet alligator's spirit.

THE END


End file.
